mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Kokuyoseki
12/06/XXXX "Today, a person reported to me that a portal had opened on the coast. I do not personally believe it so. I will wait for more evidence before acting." 13/06/XXXX "Another person came today. They said the same as the previous one. I will wait for more info, but this worries me." 14/06/XXXX "I must act. 3 arrived today, all separately, and reported a creature resembling a human man, stepping out of the portal. I will set out tomorrow. If I do not come back, my final wish is that whomever finds this book should share it with the world. I would like my work to be seen by all. Goodbye." -The last journal entries of Ms Mili Civet, a little-known monster researcher (found a week later, monsterised and insane, babbling about "the man who led her to the slimes"). "Your lust magic won't work on me, milady. It never did work on my people. So, would you like to battle me? I guarantee I'll win. -Ethan to a Baphomet. Backstory 14/06/XXXX Stepping through a portal in a coastal area, Ethan Kokuyoseki saw the area around him and exhaled a sigh of relief. There was a town. A rustling in the bushes alerted him to creatures nearby, but they seemed to be going away, so he gave no pursuit. Instead, he began walking towards the settlement. At the outskirts of the town, he saw a human. Asking for directions, the man pointed him to a large building, calling it the 'House of The Order'. Ethan knocked on the door, and a man wearing a crest and cleric's uniform answered. "The lord blesses us all, sir. What is your business with The Order?" "I am a traveler from a faraway land, my good cleric. I am searching for a place to stay and education in how this place works." "Ah, come in. The Order welcomes those who have lost their way." "Sir, I have no currency, only materials such as silver and gold. I trust this shall suffice as payment?" Ethan pulled a nugget of gold out of his knapsack. "No payment is necessary, good traveler, for we are a charity above all else." "Then consider this a donation," said Ethan, firmly placing the gold into the man's hand. "Chief God bless, traveler. Would you like to learn more about how our great continent works?" "Yes, sir. I have a great interest in other civilizations." "Then I shall begin. This continent is filled with monsters. We, The Order, are dedicated to fighting this threat, but the battle is long and difficult. we lose many every week." "Dead?" "Seduced," the man replied grimly, "All monsters have their own brand of lusty magic, and not even the strongest among us was able to resist." "Perhaps now would be a time to mention my kin's natural immunity to lust magic?" "Good sir, if this is true then you could be the one to finally help defeat the monsters! Take this book. It is usually regarded as useless heresy, but you have never seen any monsters before." He handed a book named 'The Monster Girl Encyclopedia' to Ethan. "Thank you, my dear cleric. Now, as it is quite late, would you allow me some of your hospitality?" "Certainly sir. God bless." 15/06/XXXX "Cleric, thank you for your hospitality. If I may just take some time, look around the area. I would like to become acquainted with this odd place." "Certainly, traveler. God bless." "God bless." Ethan walked out of the church, back towards the portal. Not to leave, but to close it. It would certainly raise some awkward questions if he were found to be connected to it. As he reached the clearing he saw a woman inspecting the portal. "Hello, milady. I see you found my gateway." The woman froze up, and slowly turned to face him. "In reality, I landed a few kilometers from the designated point," he lied. "Would you like to see it?" The woman, still speechless, nodded yes. "Then follow me." Ethan walked up to the portal, pushed it closed, and walked to the east. The previous night, he had read the map of the area. He knew the location of a small slime carrier village. And he was leading her straight there. "Well lady, it's been fun. But, unfortunately for you, I lied. There is no portal spot, and you're about to be converted to a parasite slime. Have fun!" With that, Ethan pushed her into the village and walked away. "W... Wait! N..N..NOOOO!" Her screams echoed through the area. "Well this'll do nothing for my guilt complex." he said, but didn't look back. Appearance Generally, Ethan Kokuyoseki, an Umbra from another plane of existence, could be mistaken for a human, albeit a very pale one. What gives him away as otherwise, however, is the eyes. His dark grey eyes are that of one who is on the precipice of insanity, who has seen enough to drive any normal man to suicide. He wears a long cloak, black and embroidered with a web of grey, otherworldly sigils. Underneath is a set of steel armour, polished almost obsessively to a black sheen, which covers a dark blue cloth garb. Category:Characters Category:Isan's Characters